1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new cooking apparatus and to a new door latching construction for a cooking apparatus as well as to new methods of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a cooking apparatus comprising a frame means, a cooking chamber means carried by the frame means, heating means carried by the frame means and being adapted to be actuated to heat clean the chamber means, switch means for permitting the heating means to heat clean the chamber means only when the switch means is actuated, a movable door means carried by the frame means for opening and closing the cooking chamber means, a movable latch member carried by the frame means and being movable between a non-latching position thereof that permits the door means to be opened and closed and a latching position thereof that locks the door means in its closed position if the door means is in its closed position at the time the latch member is moved to the latching position thereof, and drive means carried by the frame means and being operatively interconnected to the latch member to move the latch member between the position thereof. For example, see the U.S. Pat. to Kauranen et al; No. 3,889,654; the U.S. Pat. to Gilliom, No. 3,875,372 and the U.S. Pat. to Guy, RE, 27,545.